


皮拉提斯？

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662





	皮拉提斯？

小我一點的男友最近迷上了皮拉提斯。

 

不懂這種拉伸瑜珈有什麼意思，但時常看著他穿著貼身背心在家裡鋪個墊子就開始伸展身體，他容易出汗，連皮拉提斯那種慢吞吞的動作也能弄得自己胸口跟額頭微微汗溼。

 

脖頸跟手肘泛紅，裸露在瑜珈墊上的腳跟也粉潤地透一層淺淺的紅色。

 

手支撐久了，溼紅潤澤的嘴唇喘著氣，哼哼恩恩地，非常可愛，像是做愛的時候一樣。

 

看起來太好吃了。

 

所以我若無其事地說想跟他一起練皮拉提斯，他眼睛放光地說：哥正好有個兩人腿部伸展的動作我們來練一練！

 

我的左腳掌頂著他的右腳掌，手伸出去拉著彼此。

 

他的手軟軟的很好摸，正要準備出力把腳伸直的時候，我抽筋了。

 

我扶著身側縮了腳、趁機啊啊慘叫，果不其然小男友立刻一臉擔憂地湊過來，伸手一把就摸上我大腿又按又揉，眼神滿是心疼，我看著看著別的地方也疼起來，下面疼，硬到有點疼。

 

故意繼續哼著喊疼要他幫我揉揉，小男友乖巧地從大腿外側揉到大腿內側，每揉一下嘴上都不停問：哥怎麼樣還痛不痛？

 

我裹著他的手挪到了自己兩腿之間，毫不意外地逼著他用手跟他的嘴幫我紓解一些並不是肌肉抽筋的東西。

 

結束之後他有點臉紅，語氣不悅又有點嬌嗔地罵我：哥你幹嘛呢！

 

裝出被罵得難過受傷的樣子，我微微低下頭，小男友立刻捨不得地衝過來摟摟抱抱，一邊撒嬌著說哥好啦對不起。

 

嘴角還留著點不知道是什麼的液體（我猜是我的東西）。

 

雖然我的人生還是比較偏好跳舞（現在也還是BBoy），但皮拉提斯好像，也還不壞。

 

\--

idol room 實在太好看了要看他個一百次！！！！！！！

「你幹嘛呢！」跟摟摟抱抱　

跟舌頭舔鼻子然後王Ｏ爾在旁邊說舌頭變長了（不是、你到底為什麼會知道林Ｏ範舌頭變長，你是用什麼東西在量的）（舌頭變長你也知道、缺牙還沒講之前你也知道，林Ｏ範到底還有什麼是你不知道的？？？？？）

 

我不行了我覺得受到小情侶強力攻擊我要休息一下。


End file.
